Recovery
by SvenTheRogueKnight
Summary: From strangers, to friends, to best friends, to strangers again, to friends again, to best friends again, and finally to possibly something more. This was how it all happened. Because they're both fools, but fortunately, the world was kind enough to allow them to find and eventually have one another. RoxasXNamineXRiku (mainly RoxasXNamine)


**A/N: Greetings! I've had this idea for a story on my mind for a while now. I figured since I didn't have classes today, it would be a good idea to get on with this already. This story is partially based on real-life. I say partially, because what happened in real-life didn't end the same way it would in this story. This isn't my first time writing, although it's my first real project(meaning I do intend to finish this story, unlike those I started and left unfinished), so while I may update not as frequently as others do, I will see to it that I finish this story on this website. Also, my frequency in updating depends on you readers; if a lot of you like it, I will update faster so I can continue to stir the story in the direction you like. If a lot of you don't like it, I will update slower because I will have to tweak the story to match your interests. Please show me your feedback through favorites, follows, reviews or even personal messages. I will see to it that I address all your concerns. While I love writing, I write mostly for my readers. Now, on with the story; enjoy!**

Perhaps it was the way his icy blue eyes glared at her while he spat out those hurtful words. Or maybe the way his deep, masculine voice that always made her shiver, made her cower in fear instead a few hours ago. Or maybe the way his handsome face scrunched up in anger like she had never seen before. Or maybe the way he flailed his arms around in frustration as he shouted. Or maybe the fact that they've been arguing so much over the last few weeks over petty matters. Or maybe because it's been a while since he's even kissed her with those chapped lips of his.

She honestly can't remember.

But it has to be because of one if not all those reasons that she is currently lying on her bed, lifelessly staring at the ceiling. It just has to be. No one else has the power to turn her into this seemingly-soulless doll but him. No one else but him. Only him. No one else.

Her head was pounding, her vision was blurred. All the alcohol she consumed over the last few hours was finally catching up. She groped around her nightstand for her phone, not even bothering to remove her gaze from the ceiling. She managed to knock several bottles of beer to the floor in the process. The sound of glass shattering filled the room, but she couldn't care less.

She held her phone above her heart-shaped face, expecting a new text message to come her way. She pressed a button to activate the device and immediately felt her heart sink further into the depths of sadness. No missed calls. No messages. No nothing. She resisted the urge to call him or even just send him a text to tell him just how much he means to her, to tell him that she can't function without him. But her exhaustion did not allow her to do so.

She tossed her phone aside and continued to stare at the ceiling. The white plane of wood intrigued her. For some reason, it consoled her. At least the ceiling doesn't shout foul words at her. At least the ceiling doesn't reduce her to an uncontrollably sobbing teenager without a trace of her original self. At least the ceiling doesn't make her expect anything from it. At least the ceiling doesn't break her heart slowly, painfully. Sure, it doesn't give her all the benefits of being in a relationship but it doesn't hurt her at all, which suited her just fine.

But still, even in the company of the ceiling, she still can't get him off her mind. A part of her silently whispers to herself that she never will.

Her eyes were burning. She could feel another fresh batch of tears about to cascade down her cheeks. She just wants the aching to stop, but she knows it won't until they reconcile…which hopefully still is a possibility. She might not be able to maintain her sanity if it weren't.

But what if it really weren't at this point? What if it's too late to fix everything this time around? What if she's no longer enough for him? What if he's already found someone else to make him happy? What if he doesn't 'love' her anymore? What if he can no longer forgive her? What if he's done with her? What if…

The very thought of her insecurities caused her tears to fall for the millionth time in the last hour. She's never been this vulnerable her entire life. All her life, she has taken pride in being an emotionally secure young woman, so much unlike her peers. She did not cry over boys; she did not waste her time investing in something as childish as flirting with teenage boys who were full of empty promises and wanted nothing more than the sanctuary between her legs. She did not sulk and whine when she did not go out on Valentine's Day during seventh to ninth grade; she found it simply idiotic to do otherwise for someone her age at the time. She was never conscious of her figure nor did she often apply makeup; she would only charm a man who would cherish her for being her. She did not take and post a myriad of 'selfies' online; she did not see the point in letting the world know about her daily life. However, even eighteen years of experience has not done much to help her handle her current situation any better. Presently, nothing can stop the vicious stream of thoughts threatening to consume her mind.

Why did this have to happen to her, of all people? What has she done wrong to deserve this? All she did was love him…is that a crime?

It's been a few weeks…maybe even a month already since she's been asking herself these questions. But she has been able to get through because he'd apologize a few hours later and they'll talk about it. It's already been two days. In their almost three-year relationship, they have never let a day pass by without making up. Sure, they've been arguing more frequently lately, but they've never allowed twenty-four hours to lapse without settling their conflicts. Never. Until now.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Before it could even ring for a second time, she had already sat up with her phone right in front of her face. Her eyes shone with a glint of hope. Maybe this nightmare's finally about to be over. He'll finally talk to her about their issues and everything would be fine again. After a long conversation, he'll gather her in his arms and he'll implore her to never leave his side again. They'll smile and bawl in laughter at their silliness while locked in each other's arms. When their chortles die down, they'll gaze at each other lovingly and kiss until they drift to a world of their own.

As quickly as it came, the feeling of hope dissipated into thin air by the time her mind was able to process who was on the other side of the line. Her shoulders slumped and her mood dampened further.

It was only her sister.

She didn't even hesitate to ignore the buzzing white device. She really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone but him. So she just chucked her phone away and sobbed into her hands.

She remained in a fetal position, crying her eyes out for another hour or so. She willed herself to sleep, only to realize her efforts were in vain moments later. She'll only have dreams about him anyways. So she settled on drowning her insides with alcohol again. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and forced herself on her feet.

As she made her way to the kitchen, her face scrunched up in disgust. Before she even left her room, she already covered her nose. What was that awful smell?

She turned on the lights and found the answer. Her apartment was a mess, which is actually a ridiculous understatement. Not only were her possessions, furniture and art works scattered literally everywhere, crumbles of food and spilt content of beer bottles littered the large residence. It looked horrible. It smelled even worse.

She was genuinely shocked. She never knew she was capable of creating a mess like this. But she still couldn't find it within her currently-drained-self to care. She was too miserable right now to succumb to her hygienic tendencies.

She ignored all the mess and went straight to the fridge. She stacked as many beer bottles as she could in her petite, pale arms and returned to her room. She was dizzy, but nothing was going to stop her from drowning in beer tonight.

She returned to her room groggily, the added weight of the bottles in her arms and her exhaustion combining to simply want to make her collapse on the floor . After setting the bottles on her nightstand, she sat up against the headboard and just started chugging. She hoped the alcohol would fill the void in her chest, even for just a little while.

Every now and then she would glance at her phone on the floor. She won't give up. He'll call…eventually. He just had to.

Her phone did not ring again that night.

Unfortunately, nor did her tears stop flowing and nor did she stop gulping down her alcoholic beverage.

Meanwhile, across the country, a certain redhead was lounging by a coffee shop. Anxiety is about an inch away from driving her to the point of insanity. Because truthfully, this is one of the few times she's ever found herself in a situation where she is utterly powerless.

She slammed her phone on the table while sighing in exasperation for the umpeteenth time. "She's not picking up!" she hissed. Luckily, they were the only ones in the small coffee shop, allowing them to be a little more…expressive of their emotions.

Her friend across her reached out and cupped her hands "Kairi, compose yourself, or at least try to. Fuming won't solve anything at this point"

Kairi sighed, trying to composing herself "Sorry, Serah…I'm just not used to my little sister acting like this…"

"I totally understand. I'd probably be just as worried if it were my little sister who's acting like yours is"

"Dammit!" Kairi groaned, restraining herself from just grabbing the nearest cup she can and throwing it to the nearby wall with all the strength she can muster. Instead, she just settled with resting her forehead on the table. "I'm such a useless sister"

"Hush, you!" Serah chided, reaching over and ruffling her friend's red mane "You're an awesome sister, Kai"

"More like powerless…" Kairi muttered with a dark chuckle.

"You may be powerless at the moment, but are you really going to let that drag you down? Come on, chin up. You're better than that" Serah cooed.

After a few more seconds, Kairi lifted her head and took a deep breath. Serah was right. She wasn't going to accomplish anything with her moping. "But seriously, what am I supposed to do? She's not responding to my texts. I've sent her almost two-hundred already, by the way. She's not answering my calls, even my Facebook messages. Mom and Dad haven't had that much luck either. Much less the rest of our friends"

Serah bit her lip in thought. "Hm, what to do to cheer up Naminé?" she mumbled to herself. Unfortunately, her disease of being as useful as the human wisdom tooth every time a friend of hers becomes emotionally troubled kicked in. Her mind failed to come up with a single answer to her own question. Or maybe it did but she was too afraid that her ideas would simply do nothing to improve the situation or worse, further complicate it.

She has known Naminé since she was fifteen. They've been very close friends since they met during the first week of Naminé's freshman year in high school and they hung out almost every day until Serah had to go off for college. But even years of knowing the troubled blonde at the moment does not seem to be enough for Serah to be able to come up with a solution to drag her out of the emotional mess she's found herself in.

"What about Rhyme? Does she know about what's been going on?"

Upon hearing the name of her beloved youngest sister, the redhead felt the temperature around her drop by ten degrees. The image of little Rhyme, who just turned thirteen a few weeks ago, invaded her mind.

"No, she doesn't. I haven't told her anything yet and Mom and Dad are too confused to open their mouths. Although, I have a feeling she already does. She's a smart girl, not to mention she knows Naminé better than anyone. It won't take her long to realize something's wrong with Nami"

A sudden vibration from the table caused Kairi shriek in surprise, interrupting the girls' conversation. The redhead pulled her phone out of her pocket to find that she received a new text message. She shot Serah, whose eyes were as wide as silver plates, an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, my phone has a crazy vibration"

"Don't have to tell me twice"

Kairi shook her head and checked her phone. The text message was from her boyfriend. Upon reading the message, she let out another huff of frustration.

"What is it?" Serah asked, worried that something bad might've already happened to Naminé as her voice was tinged with panic.

"It's Sora. He can't reach Naminé either"

Serah relaxed mildly upon hearing this. She pursed her lips. "When are your parents coming back from their trip again?"

"Next week, but I can ask them to go home right now. They've been worried about Naminé since I told them how unresponsive she's been two days ago"

"I think it would be smart to let your parents visit her right now. Rhyme too. I don't think she's going to listen to anyone else given her condition"

"I thought about it, but it's Naminé. If she's acting up like this, I doubt even my parents nor Rhyme would be able to get through her"

"It doesn't hurt to try, you know…"

"I get your point, it's just that…I want to find someone else…someone she listens to when she's in a tight spot…someone she's comfortable with on a certain level…a level that even my family isn't on" Kairi trailed.

Serah's eyes lit up. It's not fool-proof, but maybe it's worth a shot. They had a very strong relationship when they were in high school…hopefully that hasn't completely faded yet. There's really no one else she can think of that's more suited for the job than _him._

"I think I know someone…" Serah mumbled.

Kairi turned to her, intrigued "Really? Who?"

Serah exhaled "The person who's always had her back in high school"

Kairi was stunned. Has it really come to this? Are they really left with no one else? The redhead knitted her eyebrows together. She sighed.

It appears helping Naminé just became a tad bit more difficult.

 **A/N: So how was it? Please let me know so I can plan ahead on how I should continue writing this story, if I should even continue writing at all. Criticism/flaming is openly accepted; I enjoy listening to others' opinions about my works. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapter will be about** **Namin** **é's best friend. Until the next update! Thank you for reading and have a good day!**


End file.
